Assassin's Creed: Rien n'est vrai, tout est permit
by darkgriffon4321
Summary: The year is 1940, Nazi Germany has occupied Paris. But during this occupation, a young woman's family is murdered by the Waffen SS. What begins as simple revenge, leads her directly toward a collision course with the Templars.
1. Prologue

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Prologue

Paris, France 1942

A figure, concealed in the dark, continued to prepare. Her clothing was dark as night, which enabled her to blend easily in the night, and provided a way to hide her gear. Her clothes included a hood. The same hood that concealed the faces of her parents. She picked up several throwing knives and began to insert them into the small sheathes near her belt. Another piece of weaponry was a Welrod Silenced Pistol, a curious and effective weapon that was provided to her by the British. And finally, the weapon that all assassin's carried. The hidden blade. There had been some improvements to the original design that was conceived centuries ago.

There was some differences. She had to blend completely into the night, and she had several types of the same clothes that doubled as camouflage.

Moving across Paris was quite difficult in the evening. The Nazis had enforced a strict curfew across Paris during the night, but that did not stop their own officers from frequenting the bars and taverns when they went off duty. Or indulging in courtesans and wine. But there was one Nazi she was interested in. Chief Storm Leader Hans Wheimer. He was notorious in his own right, even amongst the Nazi occupation troops in France, and he was instrumental in hunting down members of the Maquis. Though the reason why this particular individual was up at this late hour could not be more insidious.

Not many people knew the reasons behind this war, and if they did, it would be a terror beyond imagination. Adolf Hitler, had in his possession, a means of controlling men. Not just the irate ranting that was so dramatized in the Nuremberg rallies, but a true method of projecting his desires to others. They were called 'piece's of eden.' But Hitler was not the only tyrant. Only the most well-known. There were other tyrants responsible for this war. Stalin, Roosevelt, Churchill. They were all templars. This war was intended to destroy all who fought in it, so when all the powers were weak enough, they could come in and simply rebuild. The survivors would fall in line and simply obey for the greater good.

She did not know where these artifacts came from, but she did know how dangerous they were. Hitler's public successes were due in no small part to the piece of eden that he possessed, and carried with him at all times. Not only was France under siege, but also Germany as well. A piece of eden was a strange weapon. It allowed people unnatural abilities, some had altered the course of history itself.

But her life was not always this dark. One time, there was light in her life. A fleeting time of innocence in which there was happiness. She had no more tears to shed, but a promise, that the templars responsible for this war would die. Maurice did his best to advise her not to give into her darkness, but what light would be within a woman who had lost everything that illuminated her. And now, she would step into the night.

Her name was Marie Deschant, and she was an assassin. Those who followed the ancient creed; nothing is true, everything is permitted. A sound erupted within the room that doubled as her sanctuary. Bells, within the cathedral. Churches were one of the few places in Paris that the SS were reluctant to storm into without cause. Even though, at one time in history, the Roman Catholic Church was a Templar institution, but things change over the centuries. When the church's power declined, the Templars did not see any further use for it, and Irony's had their place in the world.

She walked out onto a ledge, and waited. A truck, carrying hay, approached below, and she timed her jump perfectly. A leap of faith.

* * *

**Edited for Spelling and Grammar**

12/28/10**  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthdays and Initiations

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Chapter One

Rouen, France

May 28th, 1940

"Wake up!" A voice stated firmly, and the source of it pulled the covers off a sixteen year-old girl that happened to be oversleeping. The girl turned over in her bed. "Go away Jeannette." She replied with a yawn. "It's my birthday today, I deserve to lie around in bed till at least ten." Jeanette was not dissuaded, "It is almost noon you klutz!" Finally, Jeanette tossed a pillow toward the girl's head.

A young woman finally roused. "Alright, alright. I am up!" She exclaimed. Jeanette circled her bed. "Well, it's a start, now we need to get you in your clothes Marie. Honestly, how are you ever going to get a husband?" Marie looked up from her bed and with a sharp glare toward Jeanette. "Jeanette, I am not interested in men, not in the slightest. Half of them stare at your chest, and the other half take notice of other places below the waist. I am not some kind of Parisian courtesan that would drop her clothes on demand."

Jeanette smiled, "One of these days Marie, you are going to find a man that can handle you." Marie responded with a mocking laugh. "Hah! That will be the day. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to dress." Jeanette smiled with somewhat of a mischievous smile. "And you better be at your birthday party. Or I get your presents. Remember last year?"

Marie then came up with a good and witty response, "As I recall, that dress didn't fit you last Christmas." Both women shared a lighthearted laugh, and Jeanette finally moved toward the door. "Just remember; your presents or my presents." Jeanette finally disappeared from her room. Marie stood and approached a mirror placed upon a vanity in her room and began to comb her hair. Her hand approached a Radio and flipped its power button. It was the BBC, with yet another report on what was rumored to be happening in Europe. Germany was, once again, advancing on all fronts. Poland was all but taken. Other nations in Europe were just barely holding on. America, over the ocean, did not have a reason to go to war.

War, war, war. It sickened her every time she turned on the radio. Almost as fast as she turned the radio on, it was turned off once again. She began to dress herself, and to the sound of a distant church bell. Finally, when she had her clothes on, she opened her window. She looked throughout the countryside of her parents home, and the small village she had lived her entire life in. Spring was here, and she took a breath of the fresh air that flowed into her room.

"Marie.." Another voice stated. This one was feminine, but much older and mature than her sister Jeanette. Marie turned from her window. "Yes Mère?" Her mother entered her room. "I see my little fille is awake." She said with a smile. Marie responded with somewhat of an annoyed tone with a smirk, "Yes, Jeanette was in here, with the fury of god himself, demanding that I wake up, and she said something about my presents becoming her presents."

"I knew that would rouse you. That's why I sent her." Her mother, Adrienne Deschant, responded. "Besides, you need to keep up your training today." This managed to get Marie's undivided attention. "Mère, I already know how to run on fences without tripping, and how to climb houses without falling. Not exactly the normal things that French women are taught, no? What else do you have planned for me today?"

Adrienne held her hands up to to calm Marie. "Nothing too strenuous. It is your birthday after all. Today, we're going to have a little fun. You're going to learn how to sneak into your party today." Adrienne stated. "Without being noticed. Who knows, maybe you can liberate your presents from the party before your sister knows that they're gone." Marie laughed. "Father was right, you are a evil and manipulative woman." Adrienne shared the laugh. "But he loves me anyway, no? Besides, being good all the time is so boring." Adrienne stated before a more serious tone entered her voice. "Besides, I have a special gift to give you, an important one. Meet me in the bell tower of the cathedral tonight."

* * *

One thing could be said for the rural area that Marie lived in, they were close knit. Especially when parties were held. Half the people in were invited, and the other half were turning up anyway. Nonetheless, there were plenty of places to hide. Marie made her way through the crowd, and the hooded robe she wore concealed enough of herself to blend into the crowd. Especially as the visitors continued to drop off presents. Then they were taken inside. Getting inside would not be easy by the ground, but she could slip in through Jeannette's bedroom on the second floor of her parent's home. She approached the north side of her home, with the party on the east side, and she began to climb.

Getting in was easy, getting out with a bag filled with birthday presents would be a little harder. A door suddenly opened and Jeanette entered to find the hooded woman with a bag full of presents. "Hey!" Marie took off and ran out of the back door of the house with Jeanette in pursue. "Stop! Thief!" Somehow Marie was not surprised, more or less, that her mother tipped Jeannette off. But the bag was weighing Marie down. "You can run, but you can't hide Marie!" She exclaimed as she pursued her sister through the countryside. And finally, she tackled her. Both sisters laughed. "I should have known that conniving woman would warn you." Marie stated as she brushed herself off.

About thirty minutes later, Jeannette and Marie were opening birthday gifts in the field. Marie agreed that, since Jeanette caught her, she got half the gifts. Jeanette finished unwrapping one of the gifts, and this one with nice bows upon it. "More perfume." She stated as she opened it and inspected it carefully. "Crap!" She exclaimed as she tossed it aside into a small pile of glass jars that were previously rejected by the two sisters. Marie finally opened a box and found an exquisitely designed dress. Not too extravagant as many of the dresses that were proudly displayed in Paris' boutiques, but something with elegance. Jeannette spoke once she examined the dress. "Why do you get all the nice stuff, and I get all the perfume?" Marie responded, "You got those earrings that probably came from Uncle Maurice."

Suddenly Marie remembered something, her mother wanted to see her at the cathedral. In the bell tower. "Jeanette, can you take my presents home." Jeanette's face turned serious. "Yes, and sister..." She exclaimed. "... before you go, contemplate on these words." She spoke once again. "Rien est vrai, tout est permite."

* * *

Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Marie wondered what exactly Jeanette meant when she said those words. She asked her about it, but the only thing Jeanette told her was "you'll find out." Marie neared the Cathedral. And she began to climb up it's steep walls. Making her way toward the bell tower. This was the highest she ever had to climb, and for a birthday present. Somehow, she wondered if her mother had gone crazy, until she reached the bell room. She climbed into the room and began to search it. On the table, in the back of the bell room. Was some form of armlet. It was exquisitely decorated with a strange symbol. It looked like the letter 'A' without the bridge.

"Hello Marie," She heard her mother's voice and she turned around to find her mother and father dressed in dark clothing with a hood. "We have much to talk about." Her father Jacques stated. She was taken aback for a moment until they removed their hoods. Marie then spoke, "Mother? Father?"

"Marie, there is nothing to be scared of. We've called you here to tell you why we've trained you, and you must keep an open mind." Adrienne stated. "War is coming to France. Belgum has already fallen to Hitler's armies. But more than that, Hitler's war pales in comparison to the war we are about to fight." Adrienne stated. "We've all been targeted by him. All of us, are enemies of the Reich. We will not be spared to live under Hitler's iron hand, nor will we face the slow death that Hitler has prepared for those whom he has condemned in the death camps. They will exterminate us. You, me, Jeanette, your father, Uncle Maurice, Aunt Sophie. All of us." Adrienne stated.

Marie was taken aback, she then spoke with a stutter in her voice, "Then we flee to America." Jacques responded. "America is not safe for us. The enemy is there too, only it is far more subtle there than it is here. The only chance we have is with the our order across Europe. We will have to fight to survive, but more than that, we must fight to destroy the true enemy that has started this war." He pointed out. "They are called the Templars. A secret order that has existed since the ancient crusades. They desire control, absolute control. Even your grandparents, and our ancestors have been fighting them for centuries. The first world war was started by them, and now they're trying again with Hitler. Their goal is to weaken every nation in the world to the point of collapse, and then they seize power as 'saviors of humanity.' Then they restore peace on their terms, and deceive the people into obeying for the greater good." Jacques stated. "But they will not stop with absolute power, they want to control our thoughts as well."

Marie responded in confusion. "I don't understand, who are you? What is your 'order?'" Adrienne responded, "We are both of the Assassin's, and we were established, by a man named Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, who lived during the crusades, to fight the Templars, and maintain humanity's freedom from them. Everything that has happened to benefit humans as a whole, the renaissance, the rebirth of human civilization, has been due to the actions of the Assassin's. Without our order, humans would still be superstitious and willing slaves to them." Adrienne approached and put her hand on Marie's shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we have little choice. We only received word by our informants of Hitler's advance into Belgum less than a week ago, and we have even less time to prepare you for what's to come."

Jacques also approached. "Marie, it pains us that you've had to learn this tonight. If things were different, we would have slowly introduced you to the Assassin's. But now we must fight. For our lives, for the people of France, and even for the entire world. You must decide, and soon, what you're going to do now."

Marie thought about what her parents had told her, but even as they spoke, she knew that they were true. They had never lied to her in her life, and were both loving parents. Also, she cared for Jeanette, she had to make a stand. She then approached the armlet on the table and picked it up. Sliding her hand into the armlet, she secured it to her hand and then moved her hand. When she flinged her wrist up, a blade shot out. She jumped for a moment as the blade emerged, but soon recollected herself. Somehow she knew, that her parents were right.

* * *

**Edited for Spelling and Grammar**

12/28/10**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The End of Innocence

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Chapter Two

Rouen, France

May 30th, 1940

Jacques continued to instruct Marie in her firearms training. Which went further than simply shooting at a target. She had to shoot at an target without being detected. When a middle aged man approached Jacques. He looked toward this man, and his face broke into a smile. He walked forward briskly to this man and embraced him. "Maurice! It is good to see you brother!" Jacques stated in a relieved tone.

To Jacques' knowledge, Maurice had been busy watching the war unfold in Belgium, and gathering intelligence. The lack of any word from him caused Jacques great concern. "I am sorry I could not send any messages to you, but I could not risk any message being intercepted. The SS has the entire nation under its complete control."

"Come inside, we'll talk more." Jacques stated. "Marie, continue your practice." She was more than curious about what Maurice had been doing the last few months. When the dual entered the house, she immediately put the handgun she had been practicing down, and circled around the house to a window just outside her father's office. She then began to listen into the conversation.

"... it is not going well Jacques." Maurice mentioned. "Germany seized Belgium in only a few weeks." Jacques responded "The new tactics we've seen in Poland" Maurice spoke again. "Yes. The Nazi's call it blitzkrieg. 'Lightning war,' as it translates into. Blitzkrieg tactics consist of a combined force of tanks, aircraft, and infantry, moving very quickly, and in a concentrated force. They also coordinate very, very well. It is an efficient and effective form of war. Jacques, the generals in Paris are from the days of trench warfare. They do not have tactics to defend against blitzkrieg. And the Maginot line will not be very effective against this new form of warfare." Maurice noted.

"What of the templars?" Jacques asked.

Maurice spoke, "They've been quiet lately, and that usually means that they're planning something. We will need more assassins and soon. How is Marie's training progressing?" Jacques responded with a sigh. "Marie is not ready, Jeanette is almost ready." Maurice paced for a moment, in deep speculation, and then spoke. "I think we should move them to our sanctuary in the Swiss Alps. Thus far, the Nazi's have been hesitant about invading Switzerland. Primarily because the Reich needs a place to launder the money and gold they've stolen from the Polish."

Jacques nodded, "A wise plan brother. It will allow us to regroup and coordinate with other assassins across Europe. When do we leave?" Maurice responded, "Tomorrow, and we must waste no time. I do not know how many agents that the Nazi's have in France. But this silence from the templars is disturbing. I'll stand the first night watch.."

Marie sighed as she hid outside the window. Things were about to get very difficult. She did not know if it was right to just leave the town she had been raised in all her life. Jacques emerged from the house, to find that Marie had just arrived back from her snooping. "You need to work on your sneaking skills Marie, and I hope that information satisfies you curiosity?" Marie spoke, "So we run? Leave our home behind when it needs us the most?"

Jacques spoke, "No Marie, we retreat for now, and gather our strength. Your training as an Assassin is not yet complete. We cannot stand against them without the rest of the Assassins, and if we regroup at our sanctuary in the Swiss Alps, we'll be able to better undermine this war Hitler has started.." Marie responded, "No, I will not abandon our people like this." She ran away. "Marie!" Jacques stated, but to no avail.

* * *

Marie continued to look into the river, the sunset reflecting off the water's surface, she then noticed Maurice approach. "Are you here to talk sense into me, to convince me to just leave?" She said, her voice showing anger.

Maurice approached Marie and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know Marie, but there will be more choices like this one. We assassins have a greater responsibility, not only to France, but to every human that values their freedom. We are not going to be the only people that are under siege. We have to help the people of Germany, as well as the people of France." He spoke again, "We are not asking you to abandon anyone, we ask that you extend your loyalty to all."

Marie spoke again, "Alright Maurice. I believe I have calmed myself now. Lets go find father so I can apologize." Marice responded. Suddenly the sound of distant gunfire broke the serenity of the sunset. It came in a familiar direction. Her home. Maurice's ears picked up on it immediately. "Oh no!" He then looked as Marie ran toward the source of the Gunfire.

* * *

"Marie! Stop!" Maurice bellowed as he chased after Marie. She ran swiftly until she saw the house in sight. A pillar of black smoke was emerging from its roof, and there, the reality of what just happened, only ten minutes ago, three bodies in front of her family's home. She wanted to run toward them, but was instantly pulled back, and into the cover of the shadows, by two hands. Maurice then spoke, "Quiet!"

All Marie could do was nothing, as two men began to speak. "The reichsfuhrer will be pleased. We've managed to exterminate another one of these troublesome pests." One of the men stated, to which the other spoke, "Our information on them was more than accurate, there were two assassins here, and it appears they had a daughter." He approached. "What a pity. A pity to kill someone so young and pretty."

Marie's emotions were boiling with anger at this point. She tried to get loose from Maurice's grip. Maurice tried to hold on, but he did not know if he could contain the young girls anger. Her father had trained her well. Her physical strength was far more than most girls her age. She slipped free, and in a split second, she was charging the two conversing men from the shadow of her home. They could not react quick enough. Her hidden blade extended and she inserted it into the first man's neck. Almost instinctively. The second man tried to fumble around with his gun's holster, but was shot by Maurice.

Marie was far from finished. She moved toward the second man, as he was taking his dying breath. She would've used her blade, but Maurice managed to catch her arm. "Marie, Stop! That's enough!" It was then that Marie began to calm down. "Uncle, they killed my..."

Maurice moved to the first man that Marie had slain. "Ruhe in frieden." He said to each as he closed their eyes. They did not wear the uniform of the SS, and Maurice assumed that they may have been Templar agents. He then moved to Marie, "That was stupid! I told you to stop."

"Uncle..." Maurice spoke, "No, you listen to me. We are lucky most of them have left, but now, due to your inability to control your emotions, they'll know that there are more of us here when these two do not report in. We must leave, now!" He motioned her to board a truck. Maurice climbed into the driver's seat and started the truck. The truck proceeded to leave the burning house. As the truck was driving, Maurice spoke. "Marie, you do not know how difficult it is for me right now. I saw my brother's dead body now also. Along with his wife, and one of my niece's. I do not wish to loose the only one my family left."

Marie was sobbing, and as a result, Maurice responded to it. "Stop that! I need you attentive right now. You can cry later!" It did not do any good, she was too consumed by grief to be of any help. He reached over and lightly slapped her. "Get a hold of your senses! I need your help!" She nodded as she looked at Maurice and swallowed her tears. Searching inside for a source of strength.

* * *

She continued to sob on a bed in the back of a roadside in. Maurice watching from a table, constantly surveying the area through the inn's window He wanted to cry as well, but he could not allow himself to succumb to emotion when they were being hunted, and he continued to watch what was going on outside. During this time, he wondered if he was being too hard on Marie. "Marie..." He said moving away from the window. "Why!" She asked.

"I don't know Marie." She stood up. "They followed you!" She stated in anger as she pounded his chest. "You let them follow you! Damn you! Damn you!" She exclaimed as she sobbed once gain. Maurice just let her cry on him. Maurice realized that she needed to let the pain and hurt within her go. As he comforted her, he began to wonder if he was followed. He had taken every precaution to keep from being followed from Dunkirk. But now, he was beginning to wonder if they had captured one of the assassins, or the more horrific scenario; betrayal.

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be more chapters, as soon as I can add them, in Janurary. Happy New Year One and All**


	4. Chapter 3:The Past and the Templars

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Chapter Two

Roadside Inn Near Paris, France

May 31st, 1940

Marie was outside, repeatedly stabbing a haystack in frustration. Mostly this was training, but in some way, this was her venting the indescribable anguish of loosing her family. This continued for some time as the morning progressed, until a voice interrupted her. "The hidden blade is not for haystacks Marie." Maurice mentioned as he entered the barn. The best place to use it is the neck. Sometimes you use it for subtlety. "Now then. I guess I should show you how to use that thing properly. Chances are, you're as stubborn as your parents, you're going to make the Templar's pay." Maurice continued. "Now then, while you were busy unleashing your frustrations, I've set up a little obstacle course."

Maurice lead Marie outside to his obstacle course, which happened to be a few borrowed scarecrows and haystacks from several of the farms around the inn. "Now then, approach the guard from behind, and let the blade go near his heart. If you take him in the right place, he'll remain standing for a few seconds before he drops to the ground. Allowing you to take cover in a nearby crowd. Try it now."

Marie began to approach, and focus. Until she heard a snapping sound beneath her foot. And was surprised to find a twig. Maurice had not made this easy, and he spoke up. "Did I mention to watch your environment? The Nazi's are kinda touchy when it comes to guards. Especially the SS. One thing out of place is enough for them to call in an entire squad. If they find one dead body, they will comb the entire area with as much force they can muster, and then flush you out. You'll have to do better."

Marie began to pay close attention to where she stepped as she approached her target. "Uncle, why did they kill my family? Is it because we're assassins?" She asked. She wanted a reason, any reason to her family's death. Mauirce thought a moment and then responded. "You remember when your parents told you about our founder, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad? During the crusades, he found a secret that the Templars did not want revealed to the world. Something that gave tyrants and kings unspeakable power. They are called 'Pieces of Eden', and they have strange powers."

"What kind of powers?" Marie asked inquisitively as she finally plunged her blade, right on target, into the scarecrow. "We do not fully know how powerful they are. We only know stories. They can do some odd things, and even control the minds of others. Which makes the secret we know of a danger to all of us. You see, about five hundred years ago, there was another assassin named Ezio Auditore da Firenze. This assassin challenged the Borgia family in Italy, who dominated the Roman Catholic Church, and brought about their downfall. Without the Church's piece of eden, they were unable to hold absolute control over the people at that time. Men like Martin Luther, Descartes, and Galileo began to question and challenge the church's authority, and the beliefs of the time, without being subjected to the power of these things. And so the people became more potent than the church. This was only brought about because we had denied the Templars the means to maintain control, and the people learned, in their own way, that nothing was true, and everything was permitted. Knowledge came back to humanity, and a desire to better oneself."

Marie looked at Maurice. "What happened to the Pieces of Eden?"

"We've hid some of them in forgotten places that I do not know. But the Templars are known to have four. Each held by the leaders of the major powers. Roosevelt, Stalin, Hitler, and Churchill." Maurice mentioned. "But using these things takes a toll on any human. They slowly drain you of life. Roosevelt and Hitler have used theirs liberally, and one is confined to a wheelchair for life, and the other is loosing his mind, but Stalin and Churchill are more skeptical of these strange things."

Marie asked, "How many are there?" to which Maurice responded. "We do not know. If we did, Europe would not be paying the terrible price it is now. We know of four right now, and all four must be found and hidden from them." He continued, "We've tried destroying them. One time we even tried crushing it with a thousand kilograms of force; nothing."

Marie had even more questions. "Why invade France?"

Maurice responded, "Napoleon Bonaparte found a piece of eden in Egypt. It was through his 'piece of eden' that he was so successful in his wars in Europe. We stole it and hid it somewhere in France. Where we hid it, I do not know. Perhaps the Nazi's were looking for a way to find Napoleon's Piece of Eden." Maurice observed Marie's form. "You should try an aerial attack. Climb to the top of the barn, and then take the scarecrow down."

Marie spoke, "I don't know, it's pretty high." Maurice responded, "When your jumping down. Relax your legs, and let the shock distribute through you. But when your taking someone down, aim for his back, and he'll break your fall. Try it." He spoke again. "We think Hitler is trying to obtain another piece of eden. These Templars do not always have complete loyalty amongst themselves. Betrayal is commonplace where there is lust for power. He's built Germany into a military juggernaut with just one of these things, imagine what he'll do with two.

Marie spoke, "So what do we do?"

Maurice responded. "We travel to Bern as planned." He put his hand up. "I realize you wish to remain in France to find those who killed your parents, but we cannot be consumed by petty vengeance right now, and your parents knew that Marie. We cannot hope to match Germany's force right now, but what we can do is cut down those most responsible for this war." He noted. "At this rate, every power on this planet will be drawn into this war. When Hitler attacks either the Soviets or the Americans. The devastation that will be the result will be enumerable."

"Then the Templar's simply rebuild." Marie noted. "I won't let them succeed."

Maurice put his hand on her shoulder, "But you cannot be driven by revenge Marie. There is more at stake than you know. So much more. It may not seem like it, but the liberties of every single human on Earth is at stake."


	5. Chapter 4: No Crime goes Unpunished

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Chapter Four

Bern Switzerland

June 24th, 1940

The war unfolded in a blink of an eye. France was overrun within less than a month. Every night since the day that she found her family's remains in front of their home was a nightmare that consumed her soul piece by piece. Now, all that mattered to her was her training.

Even so, a distance had grown between her and Maurice that could not be settled with words alone, but even she could see that he was pained that Marie had to learn of the Assassins so early. She took to the training with a vengeance because she had a vengeance. There were no more tears at night anymore, but a desire to become night itself.

She continued to run from building to building in Bern's old quarter. Until she lept onto a small cathedral. She climbed up to the bell tower and surveyed the area. When one looked in her eyes, one could tell that her soul was dying, day by day. A figure approached Marie. "You have learned all your lessons well, Marie Deschant, but you are not at peace."

She looked toward the elderly man. "What peace is there in a world of darkness?"

The man approached. "A world of darkness? Is that a Truth you hold? Then you should know. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. There is darkness in this world, but there is also light Marie." He stated as he entered the moonlight. "Abandon what truths you hold Marie, before they destroy you."

"I hear those words too much Master." The elder spoke, "And you will hear them many times, until you understand their meaning. As an assassin, you must put the needs of others before yours."

She spoke, "I do not want to understand. I want to make them pay." The Master sighed, "You are being sent back to France."

This took Marie by surprise. "Why?" She asked. The elder responded, "Because if I denied you this. You will never learn, and you will never find your peace. You would leave anyway. But you must accept that you will be changed by what you do, who we've trained you as. An assassin bears the burden of living in the darkness, but he or she must never let the darkness inside. You will not go alone. Maurice, your uncle, will accompany you." The master continued. "And we are short of time. We must find out the real reason why the Nazi's have invaded France. We think they're after something far more sinister at work here.

Marie responded, "Napolean's Piece of Eden."

The Elder nodded, "After Napolean's defeat at Waterloo. He hid his Piece of Eden from the Templars. He didn't want Brittan, nor Prussia, gaining such a prize. And at that point, the Piece of Eden had deteriorated his health beyond repair. He spent the remainder of his life on Saint Helena suffering from his indiscretions."

Marie had a question. "So, if Hitler desires two of these 'Pieces of Eden', wouldn't the toll kill him? The price of wielding these odd things is steep."

"Make no mistake Marie, the templars would let the very life that sustains them be drained from them for power, and this is the enemy we must all face." The master noted, "But for tonight, you have a target." The Master noted. "You will go to a bank here in Bern, and kill this man." The master handed her a picture. "This man is Deidrich Keller, and he is a standing member of the Nazi party. His duties here are criminal in nature." The master noted. "He is personally responsible for the theft of gold from Jewish families in Poland, and here he launders the Nazi's blood gold in Swiss banks. He may not be directly responsible for Germany's death camps, but all the same, his hands have been stained with the blood of countless innocents. You must terminate him." Marie committed the face to memory. "Where can I find him?" she asked.

"He preforms his criminal acts at night, with a banker by the name of Johan Zulle. We do not require this banker's life, but we do require you to deliver a suitable warning. So he will know that some crimes do not go unpunished, and never do business with the Nazis again. His bank will be easy to find. It is..." The master turned around to find Marie gone. He shook his head and spoke. "I pray that you find peace, Marie Deschant."

* * *

Johan Zulle continued to examine the Gold, "So, is this all that you have for me Mr. Keller?" The German responded. "Of course Mr. Zulle. The Third Reich is generous for your diligence in maintaining your business affairs. We praise such dedication."

"And this is most profitable for me Mr. Keller." Zulle stated. "Less annoying Jews in this world, the better." Zulle said with a grin. "And I get the gold they've hoarded for all these centuries. Hitler should've come to power a long time ago, it would've made my financial woes much less painful. So now Mr. Keller, I imagine you want this transaction to be kept in the strictest confidence?" Zulle closed his ledger.

Diedrich nodded, "Of course, Mr. Zulle. Your silence is always rewarded." He stood with a smile as he placed his hat over his head. "I shall see you again next week, at our usual time."

* * *

Diedrich Keller continued to walk back to his residence in Bern, and the streets were uncharacteristic quiet. Which caused him to become unsettled. He began to walk quicker, and quicker. Wanting to get home to the safety of his home. Above him, he was being followed. Marie was tracing him from the rooftops. But she didn't have a clear shot at him yet. She wanted to lull him into a false sense of security. Less of a struggle that way.

Her hooded figure was different than the Assassins of the Renaissance. Her hood was black as night, as well as the rest of her clothing. Which hugged to her figure, and offered her flexibility. Her hood was part of a small cape that was fastened near her neck by a pin bearing the Assassin's symbol.

As Keller walked, Marie leaped from one tightly packed building to another. Keeping her eye on the German as he walked. Finally, he reached his home. A sound startled him, he turned around swiftly to look. But he found that it was just a stray cat that had knocked over a trash can. He turned back toward his house to come, face to face, with her. She held her hand up to his neck, and the blade extended.

* * *

Johan Zelle finally got home, after concluding his business, his home was a lavish mansion that was bought with the gold he had helped Mr. Keller launder after all these ten years. He entered and spoke. "Adrienne?" He called out for his wife. "Are you here?" he said.

He noticed a light in the dark mansion's dining room, and he proceeded toward it. "Adrienne?" he entered and found the dining room empty except for a figure sitting at a lit fireplace. "Adrienne." He walked forward to the chair and walked around it to find what he was not expecting. Deidrich Keller's dead form. "He recoiled in horror until he was grabbed and flipped around forcibly. He was pushed to the side of the fireplace. A blade shot out just a hair away from his neck. "Your greed and your crimes have not gone unnoticed monsieur. Mr. Keller has tainted blood on his hands, and that blood has transferred to your hands. But your hands are not yet sufficiently stained tonight to warrant this, soon they will be, should you continue your 'business.'

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who I am is unimportant." She threw him to the ground and approached Keller's dead form. Producing a feather, she stained it with blood." By the time Zelle came to his senses, she was gone. He looked at the dead form of Deidrich Keller in horror. His body jumped as he heard the sound of a clock tower bell. Ringing in the distance. "Help! Help!" he gasped as he yelled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm taking this project off Hiatus for the time being. Expect more chapters soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Death to all Adulterers

Assassin's Creed; Rien est vrai, tout est permite

Chapter Five

Paris France, Paris Sanctuary

August 29th, 1940

Maurice continued to contemplate as he studied a map. A young woman sat quietly. "Marie, how long are you going to hold your anger within your heart? You do realize that the templars will use that against you."

Marie responded, in her, now customary, unfeeling voice. "I have no more tears to shed." She stated simply. Maurice responded. "Marie, you have done well in your training. You have been more dedicated in your training than most of our newest recruits. However, this path will destroy you."

"I have already been destroyed Maurice." She stated simply. "Enough talk, lets attend to this city. Why are we here?" Maurice responded. "To find out why the Nazis would go through all this trouble to invade France for so little." He spoke again. "If Hitler wanted to expand the third reich, He would need resources in order to do so. Something has aroused hitler's interest here in Paris. They are searching for something here. Literally picking Paris to pieces."

Marie spoke, "Napolean's Piece of Eden." Maurice responded. "I'm not sure about that Marie. Even should Hitler succeed, he'll still loose this war. If what we suspect is true, Hitler is searching for something that will give him the upper hand over the other Templars. We must find out what. We must create a resistance against Nazi Germany." Maurice handed Marie a picture and a copied personnel file in German. "This is SS Colonel Deiter Willhelm Siegfried. He is a vile manipulative man who enjoys the company of comfort women. But in reality, he is a rapist that enjoys forcing himself upon the Courtesans." Maurcie pulled out a feather and handed it to Marie. "The Courtesans want him dead, and we're obligated to maintain our alliance with them."

Marie responded, "We're allied with courtesans?" She questioned. "Do not underestimate them Marie. The courtesans have a broad information network. Our alliance with them is a long one that dates back centuries. Earn their trust, and they will be your eyes and ears in Paris. Hitler has left Paris intact for his soldiers. He desires something of a playground for this armies, as he has not yet razed the city, and its people, like he has in Poland." Maurice continued, "The assassins do not neglect our allies and friends. Information, will be more potent to you than an army." Maurice stated as he looked at the map again. "Go find Madame Felicia in Paris. She'll give you more information on the target." He turned back to find that Marie had vanished. Leaving the door slowly closing behind her.

Maurice sighed. "I hate it when she dose that."

* * *

Marie continued to walk within the crowds of people in the streets of Paris, and things were anything but normal. Usually there were not the constant presence of Stormtroopers in the streets. Reguardless, she blended in well with her surroundings. Inside, she thanked her mother for her lessons on how to go unnoticed.

She began to notice the courtesans when she got close to her destination, and she noticed the presence of Nazi soldiers enjoying the company of them, and she observed for just a moment. They were bragging about everything. Their pointless little lives, what they hated about their wives, and even what they did. She began to think that maybe her uncle was not exaggerating about these women.

* * *

"Marie Deschant" A Woman stated, who happened to be the Courtesan's Mistress. "I am Madam Felicia." She noted.

Marie did not give much of a reaction. "Let us do away with the formalities Madam. I am here to deal with Colonel Siegfried. Let us get on with it." Felicia examined her for a moment and then responded. "No..."

Marie stared at her.

"Do not compromise the order, Marie Deschant." She showed a bracelet that had the symbol of the assassins on it. "You will preform this assassin when I am satisfied that you will not place my girls in danger. And for me to be satisfied, I will carry on with your training, where Marice left off." Felicia noted.

"You will learn from me how to be discreet, and how not to let your actions bring harm to others. Your mother had already taught you how to remain undetected, but if I can follow you in a crowd of Parisians, so can the SS. I will teach you how to use your charm, I will teach you how to conduct yourself like a rich aristocrat, and how to turn soldiers into putty so you can learn things." Felicia stated.

"And when you are done, you will have my information network at your disposal. You will be able to strike, and counfound your enemies at the same time. Are you ready to learn from me?" Felicia stated.

Marie thought a moment, "Yes, but if you expect me to dress like your girls..."

"Nothing too drastic." Felicia responded. "The first lesson that you must learn, is how to charm a man. Some fall for just the right look, while others take far more persuasion. Do it just right, and you can get one of these Nazi fools to fawn over you and start following you. Maybe into a dark alleyway so you can coax some information out of him. Come with me Marie." She lead the assassin toward a street intersection. An SS Lieutenant was nearby. "That is SS Lieutenant Frederick Haufberg." She noted. "He's a member of some kind of men's club amongst SS officers. They get together to drink, brag about their triumphs. Charm him and lead him into your web, then get the location of their meeting time. Make eye contact, smile, and wink. You'll catch his attention."

Marie considered the advice for a moment and then approached the Lieutenant. Giving him a smile and a slight wink, she walked past toward an alleway. The Lieutenant smiled and walked after her. Perhaps this could work to her advantage, as she could deal with this Nazi in private, and learn information about. She took an abrupt left into the alleyway.

The Nazi Lieutenant entered the Alleyway and began to look around for the woman. "Uh... hello? Madame?" He asked as he looked around. She had disappeared without a trace. His voice began to stutter as he pressed on. "Hello?"

He continued on, far away from where anyone could hear him, finally he was grabbed from behind and the hidden blade shot out, not too far from his neck. "Guten Tag... Is that how you say it in Germany?" She asked. "Now talk! I hear of some party that you go to with certain individuals. Where is it." She said angrily. The German Officer began to breathe heavily. "Will you let me go, I have a wife... children..." He begged.

"I doubt that very much. In fact, I would be doing your mistresses a favor if I just killed you here and now. Shall we continue moinsure? The Party. I want to know where it is, when it is, now!" She snapped.

"Hotel Bourgogne! At Nine in the Evening! He brings his mistresses there. Some live... Some die... Please, I'm not worth killing!" The Lieutenant begged.

Marie responded, "And should you talk to the SS? And warn your friends? Should I take that chance? Tell me, is this man worth risking your neck for?"

"No, he is not... He is an adulterer, a whore-monger!" Marie thought for a moment. "Very well, she withdrew her blade. "But if you open your mouth before morning. I shall come after both of you."

The lieutenant continued to stand there, quivering in unimaginable fear, he slowly turned around to find that the woman behind him had vanished without a trace. He reached under his uniform and took out a cross. "Thank you, oh lord, for your forgiveness of a sinner." He muttered as he broke down and started sobbing.

* * *

"He might have talked." Felicia noted.

Marie nodded, "Fear has its uses." She noted. "Fear that we can be everywhere and nowhere, that could serve me here in Paris."

"Perhaps, Marie Deschant, but you must be careful to find the right coward to instil it in." Felicia noted, "These Nazi scum know fanaticism well. Now, on to our plans for Colonel Siegfried. How do you intend to kill him."

Marie thought for a moment. "The Colonel will pick his own poison through the Hotel's selection of fine wine." She noted.

Felicia nodded with approval. "Very good Marie Deschant. This way, the SS suspects the men in the room with him, and we wrap up one loose end when the Lieutenant dose not show up at the party. Furthermore, none of my girls will be implicated. You learn quickly Marie Deschant."

* * *

Marie jumped from another building onto the roof of the Hotel. It was night, so she had to ensure that she was not detected. 'Now then, time to find the wine cellar', she thought to herself. The hotel itself was filled with vacationing officers and guards.

She began to climb down one of the building's sides, being careful not to be seen in the process. Finally, she dropped down to the ground. The Wine Cellar would have to have an outside access point, and it would be nearby the kitchen.

It took a bit of searching, but she found the outside access, and began to use her hidden blade and a lockpick to pick the lock. The door to the cellar opened and she slipped inside. She moved through the cellar with a quiet grace, toward a light, and then began to notice a server going through the wine racks. Trying to find just the right vintage to satisfy Colonel Siegfried. "Pierre! The Wine!" A voice came from the kitchen."

"I've found it Jacques!" he said as he turned toward the door and set the bottle down on a nearby table. "Why are we serving these Germans anyway? I should quit!"

"You won't quit Pierre, because then I'd have to kill you." Jacques replied.

While Pierre was distracted Marie grabbed the bottle and opened it. After emptying a small vial into the bottle. She replaced the bottle on the table. "Sacre Bleu... I work and work; and I eventually get killed by the Germans, I quit; and then my brother kills me. What did I do to deserve this curse?"

"Pierre! The Wine!" Jacques yelled again.

Pierre grabbed the bottle, "Yes, yes. I'm coming you impudent bastard!" He then left the cellar and closed the door.

* * *

Several drunk German SS Officers laughed while consuming more and more liqour. Colonel Siegfried finally spoke, "We should've conquered this city, before ridding the world of the Polish! Then we'd have someplace to celebrate."

"Yes, removing the Polish Scum... is a favor to the world." One of the other officers stated as Pierre entered the room and set the wine down. Colonel Siegfried picked it up. "Ah... excellent... excellent." He stated. "Do you want to know why I have such a fondness for wine..."

Pierre nodded, trying not to enrage the man. "It is the collor of blood. But much sweeter. I drank it in Poland when my soldiers were busy exterminating all of that degenerate scum we came across. They are not worth of wine, it is not a Jew drink, for it to be consumed by Jews. So I ordered every family who had a bottle dead." Siegfried laughed. "Dead, while they watched me drink their wine.

He took the bottle as Pierre left with a look of shock. "To Germany, and the Fuhrer!" He opened the bottle and began to down it in a drunken stupor. Drinking the poison inside. He put the bottle down, and somehow, he began to choke

"Colonel, you've had too much." One of the officers stated, before he realized that the Colonels spasms were getting uncontrollable. His mouth began to foam. "Somebody get a doctor!" One of the officers stated, but it was too late.

The clock in the dining room hit midnight, and a single feather fell from dining room's balcony.

* * *

**Author's Note: Semester's over, so I'm taking my writing projects off Hiatus. Expect more soon.**


End file.
